


The Gundark Affair

by LeonDesdichard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha-17 is an overprotective parent, Angst, CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fox and Obi-Wan I am so whipped for this ship, Fox and his love for caf, Fox behaves similar to Jango, Fox has tattoos, Fox is going to be part of the 212th, Gundarks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan Has Tattoos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The chancellor is a jerk, Wolffe is overprotective of his batchmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonDesdichard/pseuds/LeonDesdichard
Summary: Fox ends up being recruited by the Jedi Temple to go on a mission with a Jetii which he has no opinion of the Jetii other than what Jango had raised him to believe. Fox is recruited by the Jedi to go on a mission undercover and ends up being recruited into the 212th and gets to get away from all of the paperwork which the Chancellor pushes off onto him. Fox becomes the new Commander of a Black Ops/Undercover Unit special to the 212th which gets him away from Coruscant along with more than a few of his brothers. Fox plays an essential role in the Clone Wars which is going to change how everything will play out.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. The Jetii Need to Get to the Point

Fox couldn’t help the thoughts which were running through his head as he walked towards the Jedi Temple. Thoughts in his head which ran from ‘are they going to force me to do each and every bit of paperwork’ to the second thought which was ‘are they going to have down in the pits of Coruscant all night and then working all day’ at this point Fox didn’t know which would be worse. Rolling his shoulders Fox felt a sharp pain in his head and he took a moment to pause from the pain which despite the bacta being used to patch up still had the residual pain from a couple of days ago. 

The fresh scar still itched somewhat, and it was a struggle not to scratch at both the painful and annoying place on his brow. Thorn had been furious when he had caught sight of him later that night. Fox had been down in the pits of Coruscant all day and when a fight had broken out earlier during the day his bucket had taken damage and had limited his vision somewhat. Struggling through the rest of the day had been torturous until he had managed to locate the fugitive which had escaped the karking nat borns custody earlier last night which he had been forced to track down. That was usually how it ended up, with the Coruscanti Guard doing a job and then someone coming behind them and karking it up. Which made it so Fox and his brothers would end up having to fix everything that had turned into osik and also caused short tempers and more paperwork for him to have alongside the paperwork that the Chancellor pushed onto him. 

When he had finally managed to hand off the Coruscanti fugitive to where he would be placed in lockdown until his sentence was decided he had headed off to where he could finally leave for the upper levels. It had been stupid when he thought back on the decision to remove his bucket, but he had been tired of being visually impaired due to the damage done to his bucket earlier and he had removed it from his head, the crimson and faded white helmet looking sad where it had been cracked on the left side which had made it impossible to see much from the left side. Waiting for a lift so that he would be able to reach his transport to return to the upper levels of Coruscant he had allowed himself to get distracted and cursed himself as he thought back on it. Alpha and Jango would have had him doing drills and exercises until the bottoms of his feet had bled if they had seen it happen. 

A sudden and sharp pain had Fox instantly grabbing tightly onto his bucket having been taught to hold onto the weapon closest to you and he had reached up and upon pulling his hand away there had been blood covering his glove which was when it had started to drip down and into his eye. Wincing at the pain from having something in his eye Fox had wiped the blood away from his brow and sighed when the lift had finally arrived. Wiping the blood from his brow once again for lack of a better alternative he had to think which was worse, traveling through Coruscant with a bloody brow or a damaged bucket. Fox had decided that it would be better to be aware than to have his vision impaired and had made his way back towards where his office was to try and solve the issue which was his damaged bucket. 

Of course, he had been stopped halfway there and had been sent on no small number of errands and pointless mission which the nat born police force of Coruscant could have done but he couldn’t exactly refuse. It had been nightfall before he had managed to make his way back to his office and he had wanted to scream at the new pile of at least fifteen different datapads full of paperwork which had been added to his desk. Rather than being able to deal with his bucket he had prepared a cup of caf and gotten started on the paperwork, his head in agony and about to get worse now that he was going to add the new headache of paperwork to it. Which was when Thorn had walked in and to say that he had not been amused would have been an understatement. 

Standing outside of the Jedi Council room Fox’s thoughts were focused on how Thorn had forced him into the medbay which was cold and reminded him of the white halls and rooms of Kamino. Despite the warmth and the feeling of family that his vod had given him the white, cold medical walls had been something that each of them disliked. To have Thorn drag him down here showed just how angry he was at him and so he allowed Thorn to be a mother hen and take care of him. The entire time Thorn had called him a karking idiot, but he had relished in the contact and in Thorn worrying over him because it had been the first real contact with his brothers all day and it was like a breath of fresh air. 

Hearing the sound of a door sliding into the wall Fox was pulled from his thoughts and he focused on his surroundings and listened until he saw the form of a Jedi he was unfamiliar with summon him into the Council Room. Standing up straight in the middle of the room Fox had kept his posture relaxed but underneath he was prepared for any kind of action that he needed to take. Waiting for someone to speak had been aggravating because if they were going to make him stand around all day he had much better things to do. 

“Could you remove your helmet Commander?” Fox waited for a moment and then did as he was told. Despite residing on the same world as the Jetii he never truly interacted with them much and as such had no opinion formed about them. Not every seat in the Council Room was occupied and Fox knew logically that the vacant seats were likely Jetii which were currently out in the field one of which he knew was General Plo-Koon because Wolffe was out in the Outer Rim along with Bly. 

When he had removed his helmet, Fox wondered if each and every one of them were taking him apart piece by piece. Generally, he could tell when a person was wanting to dissect him and to tell just exactly how he worked properly. Surprisingly he didn’t receive that same feeling as when he was in the Senate building which was a different change of pace, but he wasn’t willing to let his guard down on that front despite word from his brothers stating that the Jetii treated them with respect. 

“Do you know why you were summoned here today?” Fox kept his mouth closed for a moment not allowing the first comment which had been ‘obviously not’ to leave his mouth because he knew that a room full of Jetii were not likely to find the comment amusing. “No sir,” Fox kept his gaze hard but not challenging as he looked towards a man, he knew to be Mace Windu from reports that he filled out and from Ponds who had described the man. 

The man before him had a hard gaze but despite his eyes being hard they weren’t unkind or degrading in any way. The man before him was hard in a way that Jango had been hard and his buir would have loved to have had a Jetii compared to him. The thought in his head made him want to chuckle but he knew that a group of people in charge wouldn’t find it amusing to have him laugh in their presence and would probably take offense. Despite knowing that a good many of them treated his brothers well he wasn’t so sure that they would treat a man that they didn’t know with any kind of respect or forgiveness if he were to suddenly laugh in front of them.

“Have you ever heard of the planet Zeltros,” Fox kept his face straight at the question because practically every person had heard of Zeltros. There were countless parties and even more illegal deals which went down on Zeltros. 

“Zeltros is commonly known for its partying but underneath that it’s much more,” Fox paused to make sure that the Council wanted him to continue. “Zeltros is also used for illegal arms dealings, selling various wares on the black-market including spice and also including on the rare occasion the selling of living organisms,” Fox spat out the last part in disgust because slavers were scum to him and he didn’t care if the Jedi knew his opinion on the subject. 

“There is an informant on the planet of Zeltros that we need to get off of the planet Zeltros, they have disappeared after sending a transmission and we’re assuming that something bad has happened to them,” Fox understood that they needed someone to investigate and to find out just exactly what had happened to their informant, but he didn’t understand why exactly he was being summoned to the Jedi Temple about a missing person. 

“We need a two-person team to go in and to investigate and to bring this person to Coruscant if possible and you are in a place to help investigate,” Fox couldn’t help but allow his eyes to narrow at the job that the Jedi were thinking of sending him on or technically that they had probably already decided to send him on more than likely. Fox thought quickly as he heard the job presented before him because it didn’t sound as if he would be doing all of the work here but he had been presented that before and his current job description was doing practically everything that the Chancellor decided that he didn’t want to do along with everything that the Police of Coruscant didn’t feel like doing and that wasn’t including his own job as well. 

“Why would you not send two Jedi on a mission together,” Fox wanted to know exactly what he was getting into with this job because he knew that he was likely already going to be given the job whether he said yes or no. “Usually there is a pair of Jedi that we send together but this job requires a lot more.... delicate touch and only one of them is capable of being delicate in a situation such as this,” Fox couldn’t help but want to comment when he heard a Jetii across the room comment, saying that was one way of putting it but he kept his mouth closed. 

“The mission report would be that you would both be responsible for mingling amongst people residing on Zeltros to try and gain information, apart from that we cannot give you more information unless you decide to take the mission because it could risk its success,” Fox actually blinked upon hearing what he was told by these Jetii. The Jetii were actually giving him a choice on whether or not to take this mission, and they were allowing him to decline as to whether he wanted to go on this mission with one other person who he supposed was another Jetii. 

“We understand that you have duties as the Commander of the Coruscanti Guard and we understand that you have other duties which concern you which is why we are giving you a choice as to whether or not you would choose to go on this mission,” Fox was actually astounded because these people were giving him a choice as to whether he wanted to go on a mission. Perhaps some of his brothers were correct in telling him that the Jetii were not as horrible as the people that he had been surrounded with by months. There was also the plus that if he took this mission that he would be able to annoy the Chancellor and that he would be off planet while doing so which made it so that accepting the mission presented before him much easier for him to accept. The mission was incredibly easy to accept despite having to work alongside a Jetii. 

“Who exactly would I be working with?” Fox looked to each and every one of the Jetii in front of him as he waited for a name that he would hopefully know from the Chancellor’s paperwork and praying that it wouldn’t be General Skywalker. Which since the goal was to be under the radar he figured he at least wouldn’t get paired with the galaxy’s Jetii that was the worst at keeping things subtle. 


	2. Unlikely Meetings

Gundark Affair 

Chapter Two 

Obi-Wan watched all of the passing ships and the overwhelming amount of Coruscanti traffic as he thought about everything that had happened since he’d been summoned back to Coruscant by Mace a few days ago. The Jedi Master had told him about an undercover assignment which had brought nothing but immediate dread as soon as Mace had told him about the mission. All of the information or rather lack thereof had given him a bad feeling. Mace had kept silent about everything and all that he had known up until he had reached Coruscant was that he’d been given a mission with secrecy being of the utmost importance. With absolutely nothing to go on, not even who his partner was going to be which had been understandable, but it hadn’t made the lack of information any less annoying. 

When he had been informed of the mission on the Negotiator and practically nothing else Obi-Wan had been filled with endless dread when Mace had not only informed him of the mission but told him that he needed to head straight for Coruscant. Expression tight and with only the vague mention of an undercover mission with nothing else to go on because Windu had refused to talk about the mission any further over the HoloCall. Obi-Wan had been filled with immediate terror and knew that Mace was laughing because he would have known exactly the reaction that he would have to the lack of information given to him. Mace often thought it was hilarious to pair him up with Quinlan for undercover missions and found it hilarious when they would end up having to escape from local authorities and law enforcement. Mace Windu should have been checked for brain damage years ago because he was sick in the head and Obi-Wan wanted to know just exactly who had convinced the man that he was funny because he would personally like to repay them. Knowing that it wouldn’t be impossible for him to arrive on Coruscant with both Quinlan and Mace waiting for him on the platform with Mace there to witness his own reaction. 

Not to mention that the entire trip back to Coruscant had been unbearably silent and eerily lacking any kind of noise not associated to the ship that he was traveling in. Obi-Wan had gotten used to being surrounded by Cody and the rest of the entire 212 th , familiar now with the sound of thousands of clones constantly being around him and the comforting presence which they created in the force that never had him feeling alone. People often mistook Obi-Wan being calm where his former Padawan was constantly moving and reacting to mean that he would prefer quiet and that he would prefer a lack of anyone around him but he preferred being surrounded by a multitude of force signatures versus being alone and surrounded by a void where his men usually were. There was a reason why he always slept better on The Negotiator than when he was either alone or planet side without Anakin or at least a handful of his men constantly moving or surrounding him. Which meant that the entire trip back to Coruscant had been a test in exactly how long he would be able to go without sleep. Meaning that when he had arrived on Coruscant the only thing that he had wanted to do was to get even just a couple hours of sleep. 

Only once Obi-Wan had arrived on Coruscant had Mace explained why exactly the Jedi Council had kept the information incredibly quiet, which had Obi-Wan questioning if the Chancellor was aware of the mission which they had. Secretly Obi-Wan had hoped before going to meet up with the Council that the Chancellor was unaware of the mission just to have something which he could keep secret from the man. It still made him uneasy at the interest which Palpatine had for originally a child, then teenager and now a young adult Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan had done his best to keep their meetings with him trying to be present as much as possible. Once Anakin had gotten older it had been harder, but he still tried to let his former Padawan know that he could talk about anything with him. Obi-Wan knew that it was not the Jedi way to want Palpatine to get knocked down a peg. In his head he knew that it would be satisfying, and he knew that it was not encouraged to feel happiness from another person’s misfortune, but he couldn’t help but to feel this amount of pleasure. Which meant that the entire time before the briefing with the rest of the Jedi Council he had tried his best not to linger on the pleasure of having Palpatine being in the dark about a mission and how incredible it would feel. The man constantly knew everything that was going on and it was unnerving to say the least and this had been one of his thoughts when he had been preparing for his meeting with the Council. 

Earlier that day…

Obi-Wan entered the Council Room and barely kept himself from yawning as he entered the room. Having come straight from the landing platform he had quickly made his way to the Jedi Temple and then to the Council so that he could receive the rest of the details for the mission. Silently reminding himself not to show just how the lack of information about his partner was affecting him before Obi-Wan opened the doors to the Council Room had been a good idea on his part. Mace was a sadist and got off on other people’s pain and he needed to find a way to punish the man while having it look like an accident. Mace never let him forget about the time that he had ended up spending three days in a pleasure house while Quinlan got to drink comfortably in the corner while he walked around and danced in a scrap of cloth that had barely covered up his cock and balls. 

“Mace if you’ve paired me up with Quinlan and you’ve just been waiting to tell me with the rest of the Council as witness just to see what kind of reaction that you can get just know that I will make you regret it,” a deep chuckle from across the room had Obi-Wan sending an immediate glare towards where Mace and to his dismay where Yoda was as well. “Quiet Knight Vos is not, delicate this mission is, safe you are from Master Windu’s fun,” Obi-Wan refused to allow himself to pout like a youngling because he was a karking Jedi Knight. The sound of coughing had his eyes returning back to Windu who had a hard look on his face once again and Obi-Wan knew that it had to be serious because usually Mace would have tried to keep on embarrassing him for another minute or two longer. 

“The reason for all of the secrecy for this assignment is that urgency and discretion is of the utmost importance, the Chancellor is not aware of this mission and it needs to be kept this way,” Obi-Wan’s eyes instantly narrowed at the information but he decided to wait for the Jedi Master to finish speaking before he spoke up because it had to be worth going behind the Chancellor’s back. Mace was holding out a datapad for him to take and when Obi-Wan took it from him he was surprised at what he saw on the datapad. Looking down at the information which also had a picture he was surprised at what he saw. The woman before him was beautiful, she was a native to Zeltros and she was exotic and would have instantly grabbed anyone’s attention. The woman had raven colored hair which stopped just after her shoulders and her skin was a pleasant rose color that made her even more beautifully exotic and had him curious why the Jedi were concerned about her. The female was all curves, and her breasts were large that made her waist appear smaller than it already was which were followed by a muscular pair of legs that he knew would be able to have anyone in her bed or otherwise. 

“This female is an informant to the Jedi, she is a regular fixture in the Zeltros party life because of her job title and she has given information constantly, that is up until recently,” listening to Mace’s words while continuing to read the file set before him he was interested in why she had started giving the Jedi information. “About two years ago she was saved by a member of the Jedi and she offered to give information in exchange as gratitude for saving her life, since then multiple organisms and other missions which the Council cannot get into have been carried out so the fact that she’s gone missing is a concern,” the entire Council was silent as Mace talked and Obi-Wan was realizing just how important this woman was. “This woman is constantly involved with the party life and otherwise on Zeltros Mace, isn’t there a chance that she could have been killed or otherwise taken care of because there is no small amount of underground crime rings to say the least on Zeltros not that I’m saying she’s not worth looking into,” Mace had a hard look on his face before it softened and Obi-Wan realized that Mace felt responsible for this woman because she had been giving the Jedi information and passing secrets to them. Realizing that the Jedi Master was worried that the Jedi had gotten her killed and that he felt a need to rescue this woman if possible because they had gotten her into this situation. 

“Trylla has been able to give the Jedi Council no small amount of information which makes her invaluable,” which made Obi-Wan realize that she was also a risk because anyone that gave information learned how to gather information with ease. Meaning that it was likely that she had gathered information on the Jedi also and if tortured she could have information which could probe harmful to the Jedi Council. “I see that you have realized one of the main reasons why we need to know if Trylla is dead, and if so what kind of information she could have possibly given up, but if she’s alive than she should be brought to Coruscant because she will likely be unable to live on Zeltros any longer,” it was a harsh truth but Obi-Wan realized that anytime the Jedi had informants there was always the chance that they would get discovered. 

“Why is the Chancellor unaware of this mission,” there was a brief smirk on Mace’s face and Obi-Wan barely kept his own from appearing on his face. There was no love lost between the Jedi and the Chancellor, or even most of the Senators apart from the few which actually cared for their planets and other organisms. “You of all people understand that informants constantly live in danger and undercover agents have a much smaller survival rate under the thumb of the Senate because most of them are concerned with results rather than about the safety of their informants, this woman was saved by the Jedi and we didn’t think that saving her only to have the Chancellor and the rest of the Senate made aware of her presence either useful or beneficial for her life,” Obi-Wan nodded because Windu’s words emphasized what he had been thinking even more as he continued to read over the information before him. The confusion that he felt as he continued to read on with no mention of exactly who his partner was still had him confused. 

“Will you tell me who exactly my partner is now, I’m planet side and unless you’re going to tell me that my partner is Anakin I would rather not spend the entire day guessing who they are,” the entire room was filled with chuckles and rather than being amused Obi-Wan was annoyed at the sound because he just wanted to know who he was being paired up with. “Stop being so concerned that I’m going to pair you up with Skywalker or Vos,” Obi-Wan actually glowered at Windu because it was not unreasonable for him to want to know who his partner was or for him to get annoyed at being partnered up with a person who ninety percent of the time ended up with him either practically or almost naked or imprisoned. “The person that you’re being paired up with is outside of the Jedi and is part of the Coruscanti Guard,” Obi-Wan felt nothing but shock at the words because if they were trying to keep the Chancellor from finding out about their mission wouldn’t it be reckless to take someone straight from the Coruscanti Guard. Thinking about it though the Chancellor had little respect for anyone that worked underneath him, Obi-Wan had seen the man interact with nat borns when he thought that no one was looking and he’d had a hard time keeping his emotions in check. The Chancellor would probably be unaware if anyone underneath him went missing for however long it took himself and his partner to accomplish their mission. 

“Your partner is going to be Commander Fox,” all thought left Obi-Wan’s head at the mention of the name because the force must be out to get him if Mace was pairing him up with probably one of the few men that Palpatine would notice if he went missing. “You do understand that Commander Fox is in a high position and his absence would likely be noticed by Palpatine right, which would make it incredibly hard to accomplish our mission without him finding out about it,” Mace actually grinned after he spoke and Obi-Wan sighed because it was like he wasn’t part of a joke that only Windu was aware of. “We allowed Commander Fox to tell his second in command about the mission who will be pretending to be Commander Fox for the duration of your mission,” a soft chuckle actually left his mouth when the younger Jedi registered what he had been told because it was so simple but in its simplicity it was the best solution because most people never took the time to learn about the clones and wouldn’t be able to tell them apart, much less if Fox’s second in command kept his helmet on. “Fox regularly teams up with the security forces on Coruscant and also is part of investigations and will be beneficial to your efforts on Zeltros so we chose him because most of the other Clone Commanders’ absences would instantly be noticed and the information would spread quickly. Obi-Wan nodded before trying to come up with more than just the basic information that he had on Commander Fox and felt somewhat guilty that he had less information than he should about a Clone Commander who was constantly on Coruscant where he would be in between assignments. 

“Is there anything that you can tell me about my partner….” 

Present Time 

Looking away from the Coruscanti skyline and to the Corellian Freighter that he had won in a game of Sabaac he reflected on the beauty of the ship while also thinking back on the mission and what it was going to require. When Mace had explained what the mission was going to entail Obi-Wan had been surprised by the intimacy of the mission and what it was going to entail. The mission would entail having the partner that had been chosen for this mission and himself living in close quarters. The mission called for a high level of intimacy because likely any room would be bugged and would make it so that there wouldn’t be much room for talk of the mission. It would also mean that his partner and himself would have to be able to keep up that level of intimacy outside of the room so that it would be believable. Which had Obi-Wan questioning exactly how the Jedi Council could think that it would be possible to maintain a level of detachment whilst still being compassionate and it had him shaking his head. Since the start of the war Windu had surprised Obi-Wan by becoming more lenient on certain aspects of the Jedi teachings as he realized by having to fight alongside each and every one of his clones. That being amongst thousands of men made it so that it was impossible to not have compassion for some men without creating some kind of connection to them as well. Mace had surprised him by how he had become more reflective on the teachings of the Jedi and it had given him something to think about as well. 

Inspecting the outside of the Corellian Freighter Obi-Wan again thought about the mission set before Fox and himself because even though they had information on the mission and what they needed to do there was still much that they didn’t know. One of the major ones being that they didn’t know exactly why Trylla had gone missing and this concerned Obi-Wan because according to Mace she was involved with much of Zeltros and so there was more than one reason for why she could have gone missing. Trylla had been involved in much of the party life on Zeltros which was well known for its illegal activities as well and so she could have gone missing because of a much more sinister reason and it was bothering Obi-Wan because something truly felt off about this mission. 

Whatever concerns that the Jedi had about the mission were discarded when Obi-Wan caught sight of the color red out of the corner of his eye which took his attention away from his ship. The figure that had caught his eye had an instant effect on his cock which made it hard to focus on anything else. Walking towards him was his partner and the sight of Fox had him struggling with his body, finding it hard to focus on anything other than on the Commander not that he wanted to tear his eyes away. Fox was wearing a blood red shirt with a neckline that cut low enough for his collarbones and Obi-Wan hoped that he wasn’t drooling at the sight of his partner’s pectorals which he wanted nothing more than to suck and nip at until they were sufficiently marked up. To mark up his collarbone which was visible until there was a necklace of dark, purple bruises from shoulder to shoulder for everyone to see. The brown jacket that Fox wore was of a soft material which had the Jedi questioning if the skin underneath was just as soft, the collar a soft wool which was pale against his partner’s skin. Secretly the ginger wondered if he removed the jacket if it would still hold the warmth from being pressed up against the Commander’s body. When his eyes traveled down to a practically sinful pair of thighs and muscular thighs Obi-Wan had to consciously remind himself to keep his mouth closed because of the vision which the other man created. The pants which Fox wore were of a black leather which could have been painted on because of how tight they were and outlined exactly what was between the Commander’s legs which had the Jedi’s mouth instantly dry. 

Looking back up to his partner’s face while he tried to reign in his libido, he analyzed what he saw, his mind struggling against his body the entire time. Taking in the other man’s handsome face he wondered how people couldn’t understand how each and every one of the clones were different from each other, his immediate attraction to Fox being the example here. Immediately noticing the small scar on Fox’s brow and the pair of coffee-colored eyes which were warm despite the intense gaze which was on the Jedi. That intense focus made Obi-Wan realize that the Commander had been analyzing and taking in his body just as thoroughly as he had, and this had him practically preening at being given the attention that Fox was giving him with his eyes right now. 

“You must be Commander Fox,” the Jetii didn’t offer his hand for Fox to take and secretly the Commander was grateful that the General didn’t offer his hand. Truthfully, he had been having trouble lately with any contact involving people other than Thorn, Thire, and Stone and it had been getting out of hand as a person who constantly worked around millons of Coruscanti people. When he had gotten close enough to the Corellian freighter Fox had been practically drooling over the ship and felt his cock hardening instantly at the sight of the ginger haired General who was waiting for him in the shadow of the freighter. The sight of the Jetii took his breath away, the man was gorgeous, and he wasn’t what he had gotten used to seeing when various Jetii would visit the Senate building or when he would see the random Jetii on Coruscant. The image of General Kenobi against the skyline of Coruscant was already exceeding any expectations that he had formed, used to seeing tall and even tentacled Jetii that had few words or even nothing at all to say. 

When Fox had realized that the Jetii had been undressing him with his eyes he had barely kept the smirk from his face. The Commander wasn’t unaffected by attraction and was more than aware of his own sexual attraction, being in the position that he was in it usually ended there. Apart from the rare interaction which was even more rare now because of how human touch made him want to crawl up the wall. Had there not already been the prejudice that pretty much every person on Coruscant had for each and every one of them, people that would rather spit on Fox and on his brothers than to give them a second glance much less help any of them if they were dying. 

The Jetii standing before him was tantalizing, wearing a pair of tan trousers which were cut to fit his muscular legs but not painted on unlike the leather pants which Thorn had forced him into wearing. Thorn had stolen the clothes that he had been planning to wear and had swapped them for a pair of pants which he had no hope at all of wearing any underwear with which was why he had gone without. Because if he was going to be forced to wear leather pants, he was at least going to make sure that every person in the vicinity would be unable to look away. The fact that the pair of leather pants that he was wearing were plastered to his dick made him well aware of the glances that he had received as soon as he had left the tiny cell that the posed as a bedroom. Each and every organism had been staring directly at either his crotch or at his arse ever since he had left his tiny cell and he been well aware of it. 

General Kenobi however wore his trousers well, they were tight in all of the right places but not in such a way that he would have been uncomfortable. The ginger’s calves were emphasized by the pair of dark boots which stopped just below the knee that brought attention to each and every muscle in his lower legs. Removing his eyes from the Jetii’s legs and traveling them up the other man’s body Fox analyzed the shirt that he was wearing. The shirt was such a vibrant blue, which caused the azure eyes to appear unnaturally blue. Kenobi’s shirt was cut perfectly to display how fit the man was underneath, each and every one of his muscles were honed and toned to ensure that he would be able to do any and everything that he needed to do out in the field. The attention that the Jetii had put into his body had Fox incredibly interested to see what the Jetii’s body looked like without a shirt blocking everything. A thought in the back of his mind had him wondering just how General Kenobi would react to him biting and sucking on his nipples and realized that he had gotten distracted and knew that he needed to pay attention.

“You must be General Kenobi,” Fox would be the first to admit that Kenobi was not what he had been expecting which was obvious by how he had been ogling the man. Obi-Wan was slightly taller than him which wasn’t very hard to do he thought to himself, but he hadn’t been expecting for the General to have a spattering of freckles across his nose and across the rest of his face which had Fox wondering just how far the rest of his freckles traveled and was eager to find out. Looking over the man though he took in his entire body and his eyes looked as if they knew a joke which only, he was privy to. From what Fox had been forced to read over in all of the paperwork that Chancellor Palpatine had forced onto him that General Kenobi and General Skywalker were quite the team. Where Kenobi was constantly trying to find alternate ways which wouldn’t cause even more destruction and to find alternate ways for a plan to work which had Fox’s respect because it risked less of his brothers lives. Despite never having interacted with General Kenobi outside of filling out and summarizing each and every bit of the Chancellor’s paperwork had respect for the man as a General. Fox had been interested upon finding out that the man was a Jetii because he acted differently than many of the Jetii that had become Generals. Many of the Jetii had been blind and had been forced to learn exactly how to become Generals while Kenobi at least on paper and according to Kote was more than prepared for the task. 

“Mace informed you about each part of the mission,” Fox allowed a nod before looking once again to the beautiful ship that they would be traveling in. Curious about how General Kenobi had managed to get such an impressive freighter, knowing that the Republic would never spoil its Generals in such a way. Except for General Skywalker but that was more because Chancellor Palpatine was weirdly interested in anything and everything related to General Skywalker. Rex had nothing but praises for General Skywalker who in the end usually came out ahead in the reports but in Fox’s opinion he took an incredible amount of risks which cost too many of his brothers lives, he would know because he’d been forced to document practically each and every one. General Kenobi not just in the reports that he received from the battlefield but also on paper came out ahead in the scheme of things. The Jetii acted as a seasoned General would in how he responded to difficult situations and how from the very beginning he had the 212th running smoothly practically from the beginning with little to no issues. Kenobi’s actions were of a man who had personal experience in not just taking down the other side but making it so that they wouldn’t be able to recover. 

Kenobi had an uncanny knack for being able to not only get his enemies todo what he wanted them to do, be it through negotiations or through force. The Jetii General had an uncanny ability to not only figure out how the opposing side would react, but to have plan after plan on how to respond if he hadn’t already figured out where they were going to strike next so that they could stop them in their tracks. Fox kept his analysis to himself and wasn’t planning on telling the Jetii anytime soon about how he admired how well he acted out his duties as a General. Despite taking on the role of a General, Fox doubted that a Jetii whose role in the past had been primarily to keep the peace which billions of organisms had issue with them taking part in the war would appreciate being told that he commanded his brothers well in a war responsible for countless deaths. 

“Yes your Council informed me of the parameters and about what would be expected and what the overall goal should be if our target is beyond or unable to save,” Fox knew that he sounded clinical but it was how he was used to carrying out and preparing himself for missions that involved Coruscanti people who had caused more than a few injuries to his brothers for no reason. The General took his response in stride though and Fox wouldn’t admit that when the other man didn’t get annoyed at his detached behavior it calmed him. 

Walking alongside the Jetii, Fox felt unusually calm around the Jetii which was unusual because anyone who was either in any position of power or possessed enough power to make them a noticeable threat constantly had him on edge. Fox had learned from the previous actions of any person in power over his brothers and himself which was pretty much everyone. These negative actions that had been emphasized even further by the Chancellor and by the people of Coruscant. The first lesson that Fox had learned on Coruscant was that whenever there is anyone placed in a position of power over you that you should constantly be prepared for them to take advantage of their power at any moment that it would best suit them. Kenobi didn’t seem to be a person who would abuse power gained by him as a Jetii. This was reinforced in Fox’s mind by how Kenobi and even Skywalker appeared in their reports. Both Generals had no small amount of power and they never held it over his brothers but he still couldn’t help but to be cautious. Walking towards the Corellian freighter Kenobi caught his attention when he spoke. 

“Hopefully it won’t have to come to that and we’ll manage to find our informant with minimal difficulty,” Fox smiled as they approached their ship with a question that he’d been dying to ask since they had met. 

“Yes, but I have a question which I’ve been wanting to ask since I got here,” Kenobi showed that he was paying attention to the Commander and Fox couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face before he spoke. 

“What I want to know is how you managed to get your hands on a Corellian freighter which are more commonly used for smuggling than for anything else in recent years,” Fox shot Kenobi a look out of the corner of his eye as he waited for an answer. 

“Would you believe that I won the Millenium Falcon in a game of Sabaac,” Fox couldn’t help but to laugh despite his nerves at being sent on a mission with a Jetii. 


End file.
